markoftheninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Costumes
Throughout the course of the game, there are bonus challenges for a particular play style. Accomplishing three of the same challenge type unlocks a special costume with different effects on gameplay. There are seven outfits: Path of the Ninja The traditional clothing and equipment of clan Hisomu. *This is the starting outfit. *You have a sword to attack with, and can carry one distraction item and one attack item. Path of the Mark You can use the Mark of Serenity but you must leave behind Distraction Items. *This costume is gained during the game when the final tattoo is applied. *Has the ability to use the "Mark of Serenity" which allows the player to teleport. *Because you can use the Mark of Serenity, only one Attack Item can be equipped. Path of Might Reinforced armor provides additional protection and knocks down opponents faster, while Stealth Kills now restore health, however, focus no longer stops time. *This costume is gained by completing three 'Might' challenges. *Due to the fact this costume is a suit of heavy armor: **You have more HP. **It is easier to knock down targets. **When locking onto targets with Focus, time will not freeze. *Assassinating a target while wearing this costume replenishes HP. *You can equip one Distraction Item and one Attack Item. Path of the Hunter Two Attack Items can be carried, and active Stealth Kills will automatically succeed; however, items will not be replenished at checkpoints. You have two attack items, but this will mean that you will no longer have a distraction item. *This costume is gained by completing three 'Assassination' challenges (noted by the Dragon symbol). *Assassinations now no longer require a contextual button press to execute. *You can take two Attack Items with you, but items are not replenished when you reach a checkpoint. (However, you can replenish your items at any Supply Point by simply selecting the Path of the Hunter style again). Path of Silence Running makes no noise and two Distraction Items can be carried, however, there is no room for a sword. *This costume is gained by completing three 'Stealth' challenges. *Footsteps are completely muffled. *There is no room for a sword, and so you cannot assassinate targets. *You can equip two Distraction Items. *NOTE: You will still have a sword to assassinate major antagonists. Path of Nightmares Enemies witnessing Stealth Kills become terrified, as do those that discover a dead body, however, you cannot equip any Distraction Items. *This costume is gained by completing three 'Terror' Challenges *Assassinations (and finding dead bodies) now have a tendency to Terrorize guards. *You cannot equip Distraction Items; you can only equip one Attack Item. Path of Wisdom You have a non-lethal takedown and can carry more of each of your items, however, you have no sword, you cannot use Farsight, and Focus will not stop time. *This costume is gained by completing the Special Edition DLC mission: A Tale from the Past. *You have no sword; you have a non-lethal takedown in the place of your Stealth Kills. (Enemies can still be killed through indirect means or attack items.) *When in Focus mode, time will not freeze. *Your item quantities are doubled. *You replenish two of every item when you reach a checkpoint *You cannot use Farsight. Related Achievements Trivia *The Path of Nightmares' mask is an Oni Mask. *A bug causes eyes to disappear when looked at from the side (i.e. when walking, pushing a block, leaning against doors, etc.) when the Path of Silence is equipped. Category:Gear